Santa s Secret
by RizzlesSwan
Summary: *One Shot* Angela wants to bring the christmas spirit to the BPD. Will Jane s secret santa be Maura?


**Santa Knows**

Doing a Secret Santa in the police division had been Angela´s idea but many of the officers had happily agreed, wanting to bring at least a little of the Christmas spirit into the usually rather dark work environment of a police station.

* * *

Jane had hoped she would get Maura but then she had drawn Frost. An annoyed sigh had left her lips, not because she did not want to get Frost a gift but because she had already thought of the perfect gift for Maura. This could finally have been her way to tell the blonde that she loved her, without just using words but with meaningful actions. Jane was happy that her brother had agreed to swap Maura with Frost. Frankie even accepted her lame excuse of not knowing what to get their longest friend. He was secretly glad that he would not have to wrack his brains to find a suitable present for Maura.

Maura herself had been luckier. She had immediately drawn Jane and did not have to switch. Thanking her luck repeatedly, Maura pulled a small box out of her bag. She opened it and looked at the watch she had gotten Jane last month. It was a beautiful silver woman´s watch. Maura had made sure that the watch was not too small and not too big, that it was more casual than chic and she hoped Jane would like her present.

There was one little detail that made this watch unique, an engraving on the back of it that said:

_"I have always loved you and I always will. M"_

Maura didn´t dare to tell Jane about her feelings in person. She was receiving mixed signals from the tall raven haired beauty and she simply was too afraid to lose this woman completely to tell her how she felt. This watch was her way of saying "I love you" to the person that was the love of her life. She put the watch back into the box before she wrapped the box into Christmas themed paper.

The blonde put the small package into Jane´s stocking on the morning of the 24th. She took a deep breath and then walked down into the morgue.

Jane herself had bought Maura a golden Tiffany necklace. She didn´t care that this present was exceeding the price limit they all had agreed on. She had seen it and knew that the little heart pendant was perfect for Maura.

Without knowing that Maura had planned a similar gesture, Jane too had ordered a special engraving to be put on the necklace:

_"You stole my heart. J"_

The brunette was nervous as she put her present into Maura´s stocking. Seeing that her own that was hanging right next to Maura´s and had already been filled. She could not wait for this afternoon when they would all open up their presents, she needed to see how Maura would react to her love declaration.

_Did the blonde feel the same for her? Would she understand what Jane meant with her present? Would the others notice what was going on?_

Both women could not concentrate on their work for the rest of the morning. Jane kept pacing through the bull pen while Maura was walking up and down in her office only two floors under Jane.

* * *

Finally it was time for the presents and Maura nearly ran up into the pen. She was smiling at Jane and the others that were already gathered there.

They all walked to their stockings and took out the presents. People started to open their presents and called out "thank yous" at no one in particular, since the purpose of Secret Santa was not to know who gave you your gifts.

Jane and Maura opened their gifts nearly at the same time.

Maura spotted the familiar box and quietly gasped. She carefully opened the box and saw the heart necklace, a smile spread on her face. She let her finger glide over the engraving and a single tear slipped out of her eye.

_Jane loved her. Jane felt the same for her as she did._

The blonde looked up and searched for Jane´s eyes.

In the meantime Jane had opened her own present. Taking the watch out and marvelling at it. She spotted the message Maura had left on the back of it and looked up as well.

Chocolate orbs found hazel ones and the smile on the brunette´s lips mirrored the one on the blonde´s lips.

Jane wanted to talk to Maura in private and motioned her to follow her. As soon as they entered an empty room, Jane turned around and pulled Maura into a soft and long kiss. A kiss that none of them would ever be able to forget. Soft lips pressed against each other while both women had closed their eyes. Simply revealing in this stolen moment. After a while Jane slowly pulled back and gasped for air before she whispered "Merry Christmas, beautiful."

Maura´s hazel eyes had immediately met Jane´s brown ones after they had separated from their heated kiss, "Merry Christmas, sweetheart."

* * *

The others hadn´t noticed the absence of the women and just kept chatting about their upcoming Christmas celebrations.

Many more Christmas celebrations should follow this special one.

Holidays they spend as a couple with baking cookies and decorating trees and not only as friends as they had before.

***The End***


End file.
